Bass' Redemption
by Aria6
Summary: Here we are, a completely non-yaoi normal fic. ^^ All about Bass getting reprogrammed. Hehehe, enjoy, give me feedback, and if anyone has a better idea for the title let me know... :(
1. Changes made

"Damn!" Bass growled harshly. He was trapped here! That stupid crackpot Wily had left him behind when the plan went wrong, and now Mega Man was stuck to him like a blue leech! May all his teeth fall out! Although Bass was thinking of giving him some help with that.  
  
Hiding behind a shattered wall, he waited for Mega Man to run up, intending to jump out and deliver a good uppercut to the blue snot. It didn't quite work that way. Rush, damn dog, tagged onto his arm. Treble jumped him, but the momentary delay let Mega Man jump back and level his arm cannon at Bass.  
  
Bass yelped as he was flung back sharply, his armor crispy-crittering under the blow. Life was starting to really suck. Everything was ganging up on him.  
  
And Treble too. His poor companion ended up flying right beside him, scorched nicely. Treble yipped and whined, trying hard to stand, but Bass could see one of his legs was damaged from the blast.  
  
Well, what am I doing lying around??? Suiting actions to thoughts, Bass hefted himself up from the floor. He bit off a small groan of pain. Despite being only a robot, not truly alive like Mega Man, he was the most advanced robot possible. That meant extremely realistic emotion routines. and pain receptors so he didn't damage himself carelessly.  
  
Right now, he was wishing Wily hadn't been so conscientious when he had given him those pain receptors. I mean, give a combat robot the ability to feel pain? Was that the act of a sadist or what?  
  
But these musings were getting him absolutely nowhere. Gasping in an attempt to cool himself, Bass grabbed Treble and dashed for cover as Mega Man peppered the area with low powered blasts. The Blue Bomber seemed intent on killing him this time.  
  
Or maybe he means to capture me. Bass couldn't decide if that was worse, or even likely. It was a fine line between shut down and exploded for an ordinary robot, or even a more advanced robot like Bass.  
  
I could. surrender. Even the idea was difficult to contemplate. It wasn't part of his programming. But somehow, he did contemplate it. And rejected it. No. If he wants me, he'll have to catch me! Snarling, he knelt down, ducking out from the cover to fire at Mega Man.  
  
None of his shots impacted, but none of Mega Man's did, either. It wasn't exactly a victory, but it was something, and right now, Bass would take it.  
  
His eyes narrowing, Bass started to charge his cannon. A familiar feeling welled up inside him. what he felt whenever he fought Mega Man. Was it hatred? Yes, he gave it that name. Which was strange, since his programming wasn't supposed to include real, emotional hatred. The thrill of battle and an urge to destroy Mega Man, yes. but not this insane, bitter hatred and rage directed at him.  
  
"Unh unh." Bass's eyes widened in shock and anger as he heard that familiar, cursed voice behind him.  
  
"Proto-" He screamed, whirling. just in time to receive a powered up hit right to the chest. "-man." He finished weakly, slumping. and realizing that he was directly in Mega Man's sights. Several low powered shots peppered him, slamming him down again. shots from both sides. He was hopelessly pinned between Mega and Proto, suffering in the crossfire.  
  
ISo this is. it. damn. him./I Bass thought painfully, his circuits fizzling and internal diagnostics flashing red. He managed to fire off a few shots, and his aim was good.. But that didn't matter as they kept hammering him with the crossfire. Blackness running across his vision, Bass fell limp, almost comatose. He could hear Treble howl, but it was so distant.  
  
He was faintly aware of someone running up and voices talking, just before his eyes closed.  
  
hr  
  
Protoman and Mega both stood beside Bass as he smoked quietly. "He's still intact." Proto observed dispassionately. It rather surprised him, since most robots usually exploded.  
  
"Is he alright?" Mega asked anxiously, kneeling down beside Bass and touching him on the shoulder. Bass didn't stir a bit, something Proto was thankful for. IHe wants to kill you, and you worry about him?/I He bit off a groan. That was his brother, alright. Too good to live. IAlthough he seems to manage./I Protoman shrugged, and aimed at Bass.  
  
"No!" Mega Man's hand lashed out, knocking away his arm cannon. Proto blinked at him.  
  
"What.?" Then he blinked again as Mega turned Bass over, and gently picked him up. "What are you Idoing?/I" Proto asked again, flabbergasted. Mega looked at him for a second, then heaved Bass over one shoulder. Bass was a few inches taller than he was and a little bulkier, so it wasn't very easy.  
  
"I'm taking him back to Dr. Light. We can't just kill him when he's helpless, Proto." Mega argued. "Besides, Dr. Light can reprogram him." Protoman chewed on that for a moment, then nodded. Dr. Light could reprogram Bass to take out the trash if he wanted.  
  
It wasn't like Bass was alive, after all. And besides, Mega Man seemed very. determined. Proto shrugged, and picked up Treble, teleporting back to the lab.  
  
"What I've always wanted." Mega Man whispered to himself as he stepped onto Rush. So long ago, Bass had pretended to be a friend. and he had seemed like a good one, for a short time. It was hard to admit to himself, but Mega wanted and needed friends. Dr. Light was so much older and more experienced. and Roll was. well, a girl. Human boys were immature, and if they found out who he was, well, it just didn't work.  
  
As they flew, Mega Man glanced down at Bass's face. He looked very peaceful, his dark, almond-shaped eyes closed and his expression serene. The damage was extensive. deep slashes and plasma burns all along his armor, revealing some of his internal circuitry. But Mega was certain Dr. Light could repair him.  
  
So he flew home, and hoped everything would be okay. 


	2. Another Life to Live

IAnother Life to Live/I  
  
Dr. Light worked at soldering some of Bass's connections, a protective visor over his eyes.  
  
Bass was firmly strapped down on the table, just in case he should happen to wake up. His black armor was gleaming, golden trim glittering in the light. Finishing the last physical repairs, Dr. Light stopped, putting his tools away and taking off the visor. He gazed down at Bass consideringly.  
  
The next thing to go would be the programming. The simplest way to do those would be to alter his creator settings. If Bass believed that Dr. Light was his creator, he would give him the same devotion he gave Wily.  
  
At least, Dr. Light hoped so. Although, from what Mega and Proto had told him, Bass had come close to defying Wily several times. That wasn't the act of a typical robot. Dr. Light was rather anxious to begin prying around inside him, just to see what Wily had been up to. It was possible Bass was even more advanced than Mega and Proto had been, before they became living creatures.  
  
Carefully selecting several tools, Dr. Light removed Bass' helmet, and looked at him for another long moment. Dark brown hair slid messily over the lab bench, framing a very mature face. Bass looked about sixteen or seventeen. not like Mega, who appeared to be on the lower end of puberty, thirteen or fourteen.  
  
Dr. Light looked at him for a long moment, then sighed, beginning the reprogramming. He could only hope this was for the best.  
  
hr  
  
Meanwhile, Proto, Mega and Roll were all waiting anxiously in the Lounge. Well, Mega and Roll were waiting anxiously. Proto was asleep and snoring.  
  
"How can he DO that?" Roll fretted. "Bass is being reprogrammed to be good, it's almost historical. and he's sleeping! I couldn't stand to sleep! I have to be here to say hello." Mega stifled a grin as Proto's snores stuttered a moment. Roll didn't catch it, but now he was almost certain Proto was faking it.  
  
IHe just won't admit he's as interested as the rest of us./I "Oh, Roll, it's not his fault if he's too dim to see how important this moment is." Mega said playfully, watching Proto. The snore stuttered again, a bit more this time, and Mega grinned. IYep, he's faking it./I Roll giggled.  
  
"Oh yes. you should have seen the time he tried to do the laundry! He turned his scarf into a handkerchief!" Roll waved her hands, showing Mega the new size of the scarf. "It's a good thing he buys them by the box, he destroys them all the time." Poor Proto, who was technically asleep, was forced to listen to the way his siblings were gossiping about him. IArgh!/I  
  
Then the door whistled open, and everyone looked up. Bass was standing in the doorway, his black armor shining. a hesitant smile on his face. Everyone waited breathlessly to see what he would say.  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
It was sort of a letdown, but it could have been worse. Roll stifled a giggle, and Mega couldn't help but grin. Bass glanced between the two of them for a moment, and grinned back.  
  
"I'm Bass, and he's Treble." Bass jerked a thumb downward at the purple and white robotic wolf, who had just emerged with a rather puzzled expression. Dr. Light followed, watching the two robots carefully. "Who are you?" He asked very politely, a faintly mischievous twinkle in his dark, almond shaped eyes. Mega blinked.  
  
IHe doesn't remember./I Mega glanced at Dr. Light, who nodded slightly. IOf course, he wiped Bass' memory. Naturally./I That was a lot easier to do with a robot, as opposed to a living machine, but. it still made Mega feel a little twitchy. IBut if we hadn't, he'd still hate me./I  
  
"I'm Megaman, this is my brother Proto, and that's Roll." Mega introduced his siblings. Roll waved cheerfully, and Proto just mumbled something that could be taken for a greeting. Bass tilted his head slightly, the gleam in his eyes a bit brighter.  
  
"Are we brothers?" There was a faint choking sound from Dr. Light at that seemingly innocent question. It WAS completely logical. Bass thought Light had created him, now. and logically, that would have to mean that Mega and Proto were his brothers. And Dr. Light had never thought of it. IOh dear./I Mega blinked, astonished, while Proto facepalmed. Roll just looked rather blank.  
  
"I, um. I guess so." Mega finally managed to get out. Bass's eyes narrowed slightly. He was very intelligent, and plainly aware that something was odd about his "birth."  
  
Bass opened his mouth to say something, perhaps a question, but Dr. Light beat him to it. "Mega, why don't you show Bass around the lab and get him settled into one of the spare rooms?" He suggested. Mega nodded with a grin.  
  
"Sure! This way." Mega bounced out, Bass and Treble following like a pair of newly hatched chicks. "The spare rooms are kinda boring, but we can go out and find some decorations and things for it." Dr. Light had given Mega the use of a credit card, with a small limit of 200 dollars. His allowance for the month, essentially. He hardly ever used half that, so he was more than willing to put any of Bass' expenses on it. In fact, Dr. Light would probably get a new credit card for him.  
  
Bass glanced around his new room. It was as uninteresting as Mega had suggested, off white and beige colors, but comfortable enough. Treble immediately climbed onto the foot of the bed, as if that was his accustom position. The huge wolf sighed, and went into robotic sleep.  
  
"I hope you like it here." Mega Man offered, and Bass glanced over, his face crinkling into an odd, shy smile.  
  
"I hope so too..."  
  
hr  
  
For the first week, Bass settled in easily. Dr. Light discovered he was as skilled and useful as Mega Man, as a lab assistant... and Bass started taking over that position from Mega Man and Roll, leaving them more time for the other things they did. Mega Man did the yardwork, Roll cleaned the house... and everyone had plenty of time to indulge their hobbies. Some of which Proto was surprised to find out about, when next he visited.  
  
"French knots are very tricky. I never can do them quite right, so I use beads instead." Proto paused, listening at the door. Roll had taken up cross stitching six months ago, and was going into a spasm of Christmas production, he knew. She was also thinking about starting a customized selling process on eBay, but so far, that was a pipe dream.  
  
"I see what you mean. Terrible." Proto blinked at the voice, that belonged to... Bass? "The lazy daisies are easy, though. And that's all the stitches?"  
  
"Yep! All you need to be is methodical, that's all. Count carefully, because if you mess that up, you might have to pull out half the pattern. So, what did you want to start with?"  
  
"This one." Proto swallowed hard. Roll was teaching Bass cross stitching. Something just seemed so WRONG about that...  
  
"Oh, that's a hard one! It'll take you months to finish that, maybe even as long as a year. And it's frustrating, when you can't really see your own progress. Are you sure you don't want to try something smaller?"  
  
"Well... maybe... what do you have? I'd like something, you know... dark. Or fantasy, like this one." Proto was just slightly relieved at that. If Bass cross stitched up something impressively nasty looking, it'd at least be SLIGHTLY in character.  
  
"Well... we have these flower patterns, they make great pin cushions..." And that would NOT be in character...  
  
"Hmm, kinda nice, actually. What else?" Proto almost swallowed his tongue, listening to them. Bass stitching a flower? IOh, my god.../I  
  
He finally decided he couldn't listen anymore, and snuck out as quietly as he'd come. 


End file.
